


Already Over

by shadowshrike



Series: Fates College AU [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: Xander and Ryoma have been dating for a while now, but despite their similarities, there's something missing. Ryoma tests the strength of their relationship and is disappointed by what he finds.





	Already Over

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago when someone asked how Xander and Ryoma's relationship came to end end in my college AU. Since it's mentioned several times that Xander had a problem in the past with being emotionally distant and not being willing to put his relationship first, I wanted to capture exactly what that looked like.
> 
> Be warned this is a sad fic - though the break up is amicable over time, it's not fun for anyone in the moment.

“Your dad has you doing quarterly reports  _ again? _ ” Ryoma scowled into his cell, flicking a bit of rice across his bedroom table in annoyance.

Xander’s voice, flattened by the receiver but still rich, answered in his ear, “Yours doesn’t?”

“No, because I don’t run the company yet,” Ryoma muttered. 

They’d had this discussion hundreds of times now - though both heirs to their father’s respective fortunes, he’d never felt the drive to spent every waking moment getting ready for that future the way Xander did. It wasn’t that he didn’t take the responsibility seriously, but he had the rest of his life to be a stodgy old tycoon. They were young, hot, and rich. The world should have been theirs to conquer. Instead, Xander holed himself up behind a wall of spreadsheets so thick that he probably forgot what the sun looked like. Who knows how long it had been since he last saw another human being not wearing a suit? 

“We’re undergrads,” Ryoma argued, ignoring the nagging sense of deja vu. “We’re supposed to be out having fun. There’s plenty of time to prepare for ‘real life’ in the meantime.”

“Some of us have to work harder than others to prepare.”

A spike of frustration in Ryoma matched that in Xander’s voice. He hated that excuse. He’d been hearing it since they were kids. Whenever Ryoma wanted to play with Xander, climbing trees or hunting frogs or whatever, the Nohrian kid would mumble that he needed to practice more to be worth his time and run off to his father’s side. When they got older and were in the same classes, always #1 and #2 in grades, Ryoma would ask him if he wanted to get some ice cream after class to celebrate a good score, and Xander would insist he had to study more and tell Ryoma to go with someone else. 

No matter how well he did, Xander could always find an excuse not to actually live his life. On the other hand, Ryoma figured the best path forward was to just go for it. Win, lose, or draw, you learn something. No point in waiting for that magical moment where you know you’re the best to even try. 

Yeah, sure, he had a knack for school and things came pretty naturally to him, but that didn’t mean he never screwed up. He’d failed more tests than Xander, that’s for sure. If Xander would just  _ try _ something without getting all stuffy about it, Ryoma was certain he might finally learn to enjoy himself.

“Not this again. You don’t have to be perfect at everything you do,” Ryoma snapped. He paced across the room to flop onto his king-size bed with red dragons twisting over the sheets. “Xander, I never see you anymore unless it’s at a corporate retreat. You need to learn to relax. I got us tickets for a show tonight. It’s even classical music, so you won’t have to worry about drunks or druggies messing with you. Won’t you come out with me? Just a couple of hours.”

A heavy sigh. Then the inevitable, “I can’t. I’m going to be up all night with these.”

Ryoma snapped before he could think about it, “I’m starting to think you love those papers more than me.” 

It was spiteful, but those tickets were damn hard to get. Sometimes Ryoma really cursed his boyfriend’s single track mind.

“And I’m starting to think you don’t understand my situation as well as you said you did.”

Ryoma’s rolled onto his side to slam a fist into the mattress. “I understand it fine! You’re just acting like an ass! If you can’t make time for your boyfriend, then you don’t deserve to have one.”

Xander’s controlled breathing echoed in his ear with all the intensity of a tiger ready to pounce.

“...Are you breaking up with me?”

Of all the times not to think his words through, this was possibly the worst. But Ryoma was nothing if not stubborn and willing to take risks for what he really wanted. Maybe this kind of wake up call was exactly what Xander needed. “If you don’t come out tonight? Yeah. We’re done.” When silence answered him, Ryoma added, “You’re a great guy, Xander, but a shitty boyfriend sometimes. You’ve got to learn to put me before your work if you want to stay together.”

“...fine.”

“You’re coming?” The relief was palpable. Damn but he was afraid that gambit wouldn’t pay off. Ryoma chalked another one up for the ‘just try it and see’ life philosophy. He could rub Xander’s nose in it tonight while they were out having a great time together instead of being knee-deep in boring-ass reports.

“We’re over,” Xander’s voice replied, too firm to be as confident as it sounded. “I’ll see you at the next corporate retreat.”

_ What?! _

Ryoma’s heart careened into his throat. His words died there, dissolving into a cesspool of venom and vitriol. Just like that...how could he accept a break up just like that? Over a fucking concert of all things?!

“...You’re an ass,” was all Ryoma could force past his lips.

“You already said that.”

The rage surged out in a fit of violence his father would have scolded him for, but he wasn’t here. Damned if he was going to just sit here and let Xander pretend that their relationship was disposable like that. He didn’t care if his neighbors heard every word. “Don’t pull that emotionless bullshit with me! I’ve known you since we were toddlers, Xander! I know somewhere in that icy, steel heart of yours you give a shit about us...about me! What the fuck are you thinking?”

It was times like this that Ryoma hated technology. At least if he could see Xander, he’d be able to see the little tells that he was upset. The way the man’s voice remained steady on the line was sickening, “I’m thinking that if I have to choose between making one person happy or helping an entire company’s worth, I’ll do the one that helps more people. It seems I can’t make room for both in my life. I’m sorry, Ryoma.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

Ryoma shook his head, half burying his face against the pillow. “I never should have asked you out. I thought…”

“...I know. I’m sorry I’m not who you wanted me to be,” Xander answered. Typical. He always knew what Ryoma was going to say before he said it.

They should have worked well together. They should have understood each other. They had almost identical backgrounds, similar families, and even grew up together. But sometimes even the best friends couldn’t cut it as lovers, apparently.

“We’re still going to have to see each other,” Ryoma mumbled. Break up or no, they had a job to do.

He hated how the voice in his head which said that sounded like Xander.

“We will. And it will be fine.” Soft breathing remained on the line while Ryoma refused to give a response. Then Xander ventured, “I hope we can still be friends.”

“That’s all we ever were,” Ryoma spat.

“...Yeah, you’re probably right.” A quiet sigh. “Thank you.”

“Fuck you.”


End file.
